


Forever We Will Be

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the rest of their lives begins with an ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever We Will Be

There is perfect silence across the battlefield after the devil falls. Dean stands over Lucifer’s body – Lucifer’s _vessel’s_ body – breathing hard, exhausted and bleeding and sore, but _alive_. To his right is Castiel, and the expression in his eyes is a mixture of awe and pride, and Dean flushes under the intensity of that stare. The sword in his hand clatters to the ground as fatigue begins to claim him, but there’s someone else he needs to find, and his eyes scan the battlefield, searching.

When he finally sees Sam, his brother is kneeling completely still half a field away, frozen where he had been helping a young hunter stem the bleeding from a deep gash on her arm. Their eyes meet, lock, hold, and it is in that moment that everything clicks together the way that has been meant to happen for years.

Dean is striding forward before he’s even aware of doing so, picking his way over the bodies of the dead, respectful of them all, even those who fought with Lucifer till the end. His eyes never leave Sam’s, he doesn’t even see the hunter Sam was helping stand and make her way _elsewhere_ , and then he’s directly in front of him. Dean falls to his knees beside his brother, already framing his face with his hands, drawing him in, swallowing the younger man’s sharp gasp as he presses their lips together.

Everything else fades away. The angels, the hunters, the corpses that litter the earth, everything just vanishes in that moment of utter perfection, and Sam groans, sliding one hand up and into Dean’s hair, turning his head just slightly, fitting them together even better, opening his mouth and twining their tongues together…

A hand lands heavily on Dean’s shoulder and he starts, jolted back to himself. Sam’s eyes have gone hazy and unfocused, and Dean brushes his thumb over his cheek once before he stands and turns to Castiel. His eyes are defiant – he’s made his choice, made it so long ago he can’t even remember it _being_ a choice, and he doesn’t regret it, _refuses_ to regret it.

Castiel’s face is not judgmental. It is soft, open, pure…lit from within by the light of Heaven, a light that has only recently been returned to him. “You should not worry so much, Dean,” he says, his voice low, meant only for Dean’s ears and his brother’s. “You two have been bound since long before you were born, and you will be long after you pass from this plane. May you have happiness, and know that Heaven’s blessing shines on you both.” With those words, he leans forward, places the gentlest of kisses to Dean’s forehead. His voice goes even softer, now meant only for the man he saved from the darkness of Hell. “I will miss you, Dean Winchester, my friend.”

Dean claps him on the shoulder, and then draws him into a tight hug, unable to say with words exactly what he wants to, but Castiel understands, just like he always understands what Dean can’t say, and then the other angels are vanishing from the field, leaving in bright flashes of light, and Castiel smiles one last smile, turns his eyes to Heaven, and is gone.

Sam is on his feet now, his hand gentle on Dean’s arm as he asks, “You okay?”

Dean is silent for a long moment, and then the smile he turns on Sam is blinding, more carefree and _joyful_ than he can remember a smile being in his entire life. “I’m awesome, Sammy,” he says, laughter bubbling out of him as he wraps his arms around his brother’s neck, tilts his face up and captures Sam’s lips again. Sam’s hands catch at his waist, clasp tightly like he’s afraid Dean will disappear if he lets go. Not understanding that Dean has no intention of ever disappearing, but that’s okay because Dean has the rest of their lives to show him.

They stay like that for long moments, completely oblivious to everything around them, content just to be wrapped in each other for as long as possible. When Sam finally pulls back, he doesn’t go far, just far enough to lean his forehead against Dean’s. “What now?” he asks quietly, almost like he’s half afraid of the answer.

Dean’s shoulders shake with silent laughter that he just can’t seem to contain. “Now? Now we fucking _retire_ ,” he answers emphatically.

Sam does not argue.

~

There are still people who need saving, evil things that lurk in the shadows and prey on the weak. There always will be. And Sam and Dean will always work to fight them. But there is more to their lives now. They have each other, and they have a home, they have lives that they never before thought possible.

“Retirement” means finding real jobs, settling down, even getting a yappy dog because Sam can weasel his way into or out of anything and Dean’s never been able to resist those eyes. “Retirement” is making friends, real friends outside of the hunting community, and being social. “Retirement” is a house always lit with warmth and happiness and love that they can come back to either after a long day at their respective jobs, or after a long weekend of hunting. “Retirement” is all those sappy chick-flick feelings Dean has always scoffed at and pushed away before, but no longer tries to deny that he feels.

“Retirement” is everything he’s ever wanted and more.

Dean Winchester is _alive_ , and he is _happy_ , and the world continues to turn despite all attempts to make it stop. Life moves forward, and new days continue to dawn.


End file.
